Hay una historia detras de todo
by dani155
Summary: Jun y Kazuya Se encuentran un tiempo antes del Tekken y Parecen caerse bien, pero luego ella lo cree muerto a manos de Heihashi ¿estara Kazuya muerto realmente? ... ¿cual fue el origen del tekken y que les trajo consigo el torneo a sus concursante? ...
1. Chapter 1

**JUN KAZAMA**

Jun miraba espantada como un enorme gato montes asesinaba a un inocente conejo, pero no podía intervenir porque entonces la asesinada seria ella, espero hasta que el gato se fue para acercarse, se arrodillo junto al conejo mientras que algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

- Si quieres yo voy por el gato – dijo una voz tras ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven no mucho mayor que ella de piel blanca, ojos y cabello negro que bestia solo un pantalón de karate blanco, mirándola fijamente.

Entendió rápidamente lo que sus palabras querían decirle, si le decía que si mataría al gato.

- No… esa es su naturaleza – respondió en un susurro.

- ¿Como te llamas? –pregunto el joven curioso

- Jun ¿y tú?

- Kazuya.

Kazuya la miro curioso como examinándola por unos segundos hasta que una voz rompió su concentración.

- ¡Que significa esto! – Le regaño un hombre agarrándolo fuertemente de un brazo - ¡Fuera de aquí niña! – le grito llevándose al joven sin hacer caso de sus forcejeos.

Jun se alejo un poco, espero hasta que se perdieron de vista y luego muy sigilosamente fue tras ellos, el hombre iba regañando a Kazuya por todo el camino sin parar ni un segundo, Jun los siguió hasta que el hombre paro frente a la boca de un volcán aun agarrando firmemente al joven luego sin ningún remordimiento lo golpeo dejándolo inconciente y luego lo cargo y lo lanzo al volcán.

Jun tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para que el hombre no escuchara su grito, luego corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa, entro a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar sin saber que la pesadilla de ese recuerdo la perseguiría el resto de su vida.

**KAZUYA MISHIMA**

Kazuya estaba totalmente exhausto, su padre y entrenador el gran y ambicioso Heihachi Mishima no le daba ni un segundo de descanso, lo obligaba a entrenar más de 18 horas al día, aunque tenia que aceptar que gracias a eso era uno de los mejores luchadores pero de todas formas no le gustaba ni un poco ya que Heihachi lo trataba excesivamente mal de echo peor que a un esclavo, desde su nacimiento hace 16 años había sido así, por ello aunque fuera su padre no le tenia el mas mínimo aprecio.

Ese día espero a que oscureciera un poco para que Heihachi fuera a dar su ronda diaria y se escapo.

Camino sin rumbo en el bosque por algunos minutos hasta que vio una escena que le llamo la atención era un gato montes devorando a un pequeño conejo los observo por un rato hasta que el gato se marcho, decidió continuar con su caminata pero de la nada apareció una joven que se arrodillo junto al conejo.

Tenia el cabello negro corto la piel muy blanca y los ojos tambien negros estaba llorando por el conejo, sintió un impulso y fue hasta ella

- Si quieres yo voy por el gato – le dijo, la joven se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente, tardo unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo fue en un susurro

- No… esa es su naturaleza

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto con curiosidad, no entendía porque no quería que fuera por ese gato, estaba llorando por su culpa por haber matado al pequeño conejo ¿cierto? Entonces porque no quería que lo matara para de alguna forma tomar venganza

- Jun ¿y tú? – le pregunto con sus ojos llorosos clavados en los de el, eso lo ponía incomodo pero no aparto la mirada.

Ahora que la miraba bien era muy bonita.

- ¡Que significa esto! – le grito Heihachi tomándolo tan fuerte del brazo que pudo habérselo partido si tantos años de entrenamientos no hubieron dado sus frutos - ¡Fuera de aquí niña! – le grito a la pequeña Jun eso le molesto mucho, forcejeo intentando liberarse pero era inútil Heihachi era mucho mas fuerte, vio como Jun se alejaba corriendo mientras que su padre se lo llevaba a la fuerza.

¡Tendrías que estar entrenando! – Le grito mientras le apretaba mas fuerte el brazo - ¡No he desperdiciado la mitad de mi vida entrenándote para que lo eches todo a la basura por una estupida niña! ¡¡No puedo permitir que en mi familia haya ese tipo de debilidades!!

Kazuya no respondía solo lo miraba con profundo rencor pero su padre al estar mirando por donde lo llevaba no podía notarlo, entre regaño y regaño solo lo miro de reojo una sola vez en ese instante cambio el rumbo, hasta ahora iban de camino al Dojo Mishima o sea a su casa, pero ahora si no se equivocaba iban hacia el volcán, eso no le dio buena espina.

Su padre paro justo en la boca del volcán luego sintió un fuerte golpe en el cuello y todo se volvio negro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia espero les guste**_


	2. Chapter 2

1 año después…

HEIHACHI MISHIMA

Heihachi se encontraba sentado placidamente tras su escritorio en la sede principal de su cadena de empresas multimillonaria la "Mishima sibatzu"

Estaba recordando el día que asesino a su hijo.

"_Ese día cuando lo mire de reojo pude ver que sus ojos se estaban rojos, ese demonio estaba a punto de poseerlo" _suspiro _"Es una lastima el mocoso tenia potencial, en todo este tiempo he buscado a los mejores luchadores y ninguno vale la pena, no le llegan ni a los talones a Kazuya, si lograra encontrar a los mejores de todo el mundo e hiciera que estuvieran a mi servicio eso junto con mi dinero me haría el hombre mas poderoso del planeta"_

- El problema es como encontrarlos – murmuro

Encendió el enorme plasma, no había nada bueno que ver, después de un rato de cambiar canales, sintonizo el cana deportivo donde había una especie de competencia de artes marciales.

- Esos estupidos torneos…- dijo molesto

De repente una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

JUN KAZAMA Y LEI WULONG

Durante todo ese año la pequeña Jun había sido atormentada por el recuerdo de ese hombre arrojando a Kazuya al volcán.

Todas las noches soñaba que ese hombre venia y era a ella a quien arrojaba en vez de al joven.

Se sentía totalmente indefensa por eso se inscribió en una academia de Jujitsu al tiempo que estaba en una de policía, por eso ahora era una de las mejores luchadoras que había y a pesar de tener de tan poco tiempo en la academia se policía y de sus cortos 16 años recién cumplidos había sido ascendida muy rápidamente.

De hecho junto al teniente Lei Wulong acababa de arrestar a un famoso criminal.

Salieron juntos en una rueda de prensa en el noticiero, Lei la tenia tomada de los hombros mientras los periodistas hacían preguntas referentes al caso.

Al terminar fueron a la comisaría y entre aplausos y felicitaciones fueron hasta los vestidores.

- ¿Entonces, hoy si vas a aceptar salir conmigo? – le pregunto Lei al salir de la comisaría guiñándole uno de sus ojos negros

Te he dicho muchas veces que lo único que me importa en estos momentos es mi trabajo – Respondió Jun sonriendo – además estas muy viejo para mi ja ja ja

- ¿Viejo? – cuestiono el alzando una ceja – quiero ver donde encontraras a otro teniente de 19 años que este loco por ti – le dio la espalda haciéndose el ofendido mientras que su largo cabello negro atado con una fina cinta azul caía por su espalda.

Eres un necio – dijo suspirando – pero si eso te hace feliz…

- Mucho – respondió abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla

FOREST LAW Y PAUL PHOENIX

Law estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa fantaseando otra vez con el día que lograra inaugurar su restaurant, aunque claro antes tendría que conseguir el dinero para construir el restaurant que pretendía inaugurar

- ¡Reacciona! – le grito Paul dándole un fuerte almohadazo en la cara

- Déjame – le dijo dejándolo sin aire al devolverle el golpe pero en el estomago.

- Vamos – dijo Paul al recuperar el aliento – mi moto esta afuera busca la tuya y vamos a buscar chicas

Fue hasta el espejo y se peino la rubia cabellera con las manos, sus ojos azules estaban muy atentos a cualquier mechón rebelde que quisiera salirse de su lugar, luego se alejo un poco para obtener una mejor visión de de sus musculosos brazos y torso cubiertos por una piel ligeramente bronceada – aunque con lo guapo que soy no va a quedar ninguna para ti

- Ja ja ja – rió Law sarcásticamente poniéndose una camiseta negra sobre su piel bronceada, quito a Paul del espejo con un fuerte codazo y tambien se peino el negro cabello aunque no tan minuciosamente como Paul porque sus ojos negros estaban mas atentos a las represalias que pudiera tomar este que a su peinado

Cada uno tomo su moto y se marcharon a toda velocidad.

Llegaron a una discoteca muy conocida y allí Paul comenzó a acosar a unas chicas pero estas no estaban solas y pronto se vieron rodeados por unos diez hombres

- Ves lo que logras – le susurro Law mientras que el y Paul se ponían espalda contra espalda y asumían posición de ataque

Los hombres atacaron todos al mismo tiempo pero en unos pocos minutos se encontraban inconcientes en el suelo mientras que los dos amigos estaban sonrientes sin un solo rasguño, pero la sonrisa no les duro mucho ya que la seguridad del local los saco a patadas (literalmente)

ANNA Y NINA WILLIANS

Nina estaba sentada mirando la televisión, con expresión ceñuda y de mal genio como de costumbre.

"_¿Será que la descerebrada de Anna no puede hacer nada mas en todo el día que pintarse las uñas?" _ Pensaba mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a la chica que estaba sumamente concentrada en tener la mano en alto para que el esmalte fresco no se estropeara al rozar con nada

Por su apariencia cualquiera diría que eran gemelas porque sus facciones eran casi idénticas en lo único que se diferenciaban era en que Nina tenía el cabello lizo rubio, unos profundos ojos azules y una piel muy blanca, en cambio Anna aunque tambien tenía una piel muy blanca y el cabello lizo, este era marrón claro y sus ojos eran color chocolate.

Además de esto sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas Nina era fría, cruel y calculadora mientras que Anna se tomaba la vida de una manera mas… "relajada"

"_Esa idiota me esta volviendo loca, sino fuera tan buena en lo que hace, desde hace mucho tiempo me hubiera deshecho de ella"_

Ninaaaa – le llamo Anna con su suave voz musical - ¿Crees que este color me queda bien? – le mostró la mano que tenía en alto la cual lucia unas uñas largas con un color rojo sangre muy llamativo

Nina no respondió, salió de la casa echa una fiera dando un portazo tan fuerte que del techo cayo una fina lluvia de polvo

¿Y ahora que dije? – se pregunto Anna mientras se soplaba las uñas

YOSHIMITSU

Yoshimitsu estaba sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol

"_Todavía no me explico como llegue a esta época pero ya que estoy aquí tendré que adaptarme" _pensaba mientras miraba sus brazos mecánicos

El era un pirata del futuro que portaba una espada maldita la legendaria Yoshimitsu, de hecho lo conocían con el nombre de su espada porque nadie sabía su nombre verdadero, Era muy conocido en su época por su fuerza y poder así como tambien porque era una especie de Robin Hood que robaba a los ricos para darle a los pobres, y por supuesto tambien porque poco a poco fue mecanizando su cuerpo cambiando las partes que ya no le eran de utilidad por unas mecánicas haciendo su cuerpo casi indestructible

Pero el comienzo de su calvario fue el día que a un ladrón se le ocurrió la brillante idea de robarle su espada, el lo busco por varios días y al encontrarlo por supuesto lo asesino pero antes de eso el ladrón al verse acorralado maldijo a la yoshimitsu y a el junto con ella

Y como parte de esa maldición el fue enviado 1000 años en el pasado, y ahora solo podía salir en las noches ya que las personas de esta época se espantarían si vieran a un hombre robotizado con una espada luminosa caminando por las calles como si nada.

MICHELLE CHANG

Michelle era una joven de 18 años que le encantaba la naturaleza pero últimamente estaba sufriendo mucho porque gran parte del bosque que se encontraba cerca de su tribu estaba siendo deforestado y aunque era una excelente luchadora eso no era de mucha ayuda frente a una orden legal, lo único que podía hacer para ayudar requería de una gran cantidad de dinero y desgraciadamente el dinero era lo que menos le sobraba.

Se sentó en una gran roca mirando como el sol se ponía, sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre unos enormes árboles en la lejanía mientras el sol arrancaba destellos a su largo cabello marrón y le daba un tono mas claro a su piel bronceada

JACK-2

Jack-2 era un gigantesco robot creado como arma de guerra, pero por alguna razón su dispositivo de inteligencia artificial se salio del control de sus creadores, permitiendo que Jack escapara dejando un largo rastro de muertos a su paso.

Ahora Jack-2 tenia mente propia, pero la mayor parte de su existencia se la pasaba huyendo ya que si lo encontraban destruirían su dispositivo de inteligencia y el quedaría reducido a un montón de hojalata sin vida

KUMA

Kuma era un enorme oso pardo perteneciente a la "Mishima Sibatzu", el mismo Heihachi en persona lo había entrenado convirtiéndolo así en su guardaespaldas privado y en parte de la seguridad de la empresa

LEE CHAOLANG

Lee era un joven de 16 años empleado de la Mishima Sibatzu, era el sub-presidente de dicha empresa y la mano derecha de Heihachi o mejor dicho la izquierda, porque el joven Lee era sumamente ambicioso y lo que mas deseaba era quitarle el puesto de presidente y sus acciones de la compañía a Heihachi para quedar el como el único y absoluto dueño, y aunque ahora poseía un 30 % le parecía muy poco eso sin contar con el hecho de que Heihachi lo trataba a las patadas eso le haría disfrutar el doble cuando lo dejara en la calle.

Además pensaba firmemente que su imagen le vendría mejor a la empresa, solo de imaginarse su cara de piel extremadamente blanca al igual que su cabello y sus hermosos ojos violetas junto al nombre de la compañía le hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en el dueño lo mas pronto posible

Aunque no lo hacía por el dinero ya que había nacido en cuna de oro y desde siempre todo lo que quiso fue de el, de echo era mucho mas rico que Heihachi, solo quería que la empresa fuera de el porque le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran bajo su control

BRUCE IRVINS

Bruce era un joven boxeador de 17 años, su sueño era construir una academia de boxeo.

Como buen representante de brasil, su país natal, tenía la piel muy broceada el cabello negro muy corto y unos penetrantes ojos grises.

Bruce había ganado uno que otro premio gracias a su habilidad en el boxeo pero nunca había querido competir profesionalmente pero aun así era muy conocido.

WANG

Wang era un maestro de artes marciales que durante toda su vida había entrenado a los jóvenes que venían a el pero eran pocos los que tenían ese privilegio ya que Wang solo entrenaba a los mas talentosos y fuertes, las pruebas para ser su alumno eran muy complicadas de echo casi imposibles, por eso los que lograban superarlas podían presumir que eran entrenados por el mejor.

KING Y ARMOR KING

King era un famoso de la lucha libre que para sus encuentros utilizaba una mascara de leopardo muy real, nadie en el ring había visto su rostro jamás, King quería seguir los pasos de su compañero y entrenador Armor King quien era considerado en la lucha libre como una leyenda viviente, de el King había tomado el habito de luchar con una mascara pero la de Armor King era de un extraño leopardo negro.

HEIHACHI MISHIMA

- Tekken – dijo Heihachi con voz firme

- Bien señor ese será el nombre – respondió uno de sus empleados

- Espero que te haya quedado claro lo que tienes que hacer – Le dijo Heihachi fríamente.

- Si señor, ya tenemos hombres en todas partes del mundo vigilando a cualquiera que demuestre actitudes para el Tekken, de echo ya tenemos a varios candidatos, esperaremos unos días mas para encontrar mas y luego procederemos a enviar las invitaciones – respondió rápidamente el joven

- Bien, quiero que en las invitaciones quede muy claro el secretismo del torneo y la recompensa para el ganador… -dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – ¡ahora lárgate!

El empleado hizo una reverencia y salio a toda prisa de la oficina.


	3. Chapter 3

5 días después…

Jun, Lei, Forest, Paul, Anna, Nina, Yoshimitsu, Michelle, Jack-2, Kuma, Lee, Bruce, Wang, King y Armor King recibían sus respectivas invitaciones junto con 50 personas mas de todo el mundo.

JUN KAZAMA

"_Usted ha sido elegida para el campeonato TEKKEN por las habilidades y destrezas que posee. Para asistir debe tomar el crucero "MS" a las 7pm del día 5 de este mes, la dirección de dicho crucero esta especificada en el boleto que se encuentra dentro del sobre donde se hallaba esta carta, ya allí se le explicara detalladamente en que consiste dicho campeonato, el premio al ganador será de 75 millones de dólares, se le ruega que quede en estricto secreto el contenido de esta carta y la existencia del campeonato, de no ser así quedara descalificado automáticamente._"

Jun termino de leer la carta y tomo de nuevo el sobre de donde la había sacado, allí había un pequeño boleto azul.

- Que raro – murmuro observando el boleto mas detenidamente, tenía su nombre y una dirección en el – Quizá sea algo de la mafia, es lo más probable ya que quien le regalaría tanto dinero a un desconocido, a lo mejor no saben que soy policía… iré a investigar de que se trata.

FOREST LAW Y PAUL PHOENIX

- ¿De que crees que se trate? – le pregunto Paul a su amigo terminado de leer su carta y ahora examinado el boleto

- No lo se pero iré y ganare ese torneo – respondió Law examinado tambien su boleto

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan ambicioso? – le murmuro

- No es por ambición, es solo que si ganó ese dinero podré tener mi restaurant al fin – le dijo Law contento

- Si es así yo te acompaño – le aseguro Paul dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Las razones de Lei para participar en el Tekken eran muy parecidas a las de Jun: Quería investigar para ver de que se trataba

Anna y Nina decidieron participar mas por ambición que por otra cosa

Lee decidió participar solo para demostrar que en cualquier concurso, por duro que fuera, el saldría victorioso sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo. Además de ser el mas guapo por supuesto.

Bruce quería el dinero para construir su academia de boxeo

Michelle necesitaba el dinero para proteger lo que quedaba del bosque

Kuma participaba por que Heihachi se lo exigió

Los restantes decidieron participar por razones mas variadas

7pm Barco MS

JUN KAZAMA

Jun estaba sentada en un enorme salón de la superficie del barco, junto con los demás concursantes que rayaban entre las 60 personas. Esperaban, según les había dicho el capitán, al organizador del concurso

Estaba nerviosa a donde quiera que mirara había personas extrañas, por ejemplo un hombre, o eso creía porque tenia un traje de monje y una capucha le ocultaba parcialmente la cara, pero habría jurado ver que su rostro era de metal.

Había otro joven de un peculiar cabello blanco, muy guapo por cierto, que cada vez que lo miraba le guiñaba un ojo

Tambien estaban otros dos uno asiático y uno rubio que estaban muy concentrados hablando de una pelea en una discoteca y de un restaurant que parecía ser el sueño del asiático. Había otras dos mujeres que no hacían mas que pelear entres si, la rubia parecía querer matar a la castaña con la mirada

Tambien logro ver a dos hombres muy musculosos con mascaras de leopardo y hasta colita incluida, pero lo que sin duda la tenia mas inquieta era un hombre que no dejaba de observarla ni un segundo, pero no pudo ver su rostro porque además de estar oculto en las sombras tenia una mascara que lo cubría

LEI WULONG

Lei caminaba de un lado a otro en uno de los rincones del enorme salón

Estar entre tanta gente desconocida lo ponía nervioso, no sabía quienes podrían ser inocentes o no, y si era un plan de la mafia tenía que poner a salvo a la mayoría de las personas posible, Aunque estaba seguro de que en caso de un tirote no saldría corriendo a salvar a ese tipo disfrazado de robot gigante (rogaba porque fuera un disfraz). Pero ya tenía una posible vía de escape ante cualquier inconveniente

Paro un segundo, si seguía caminando por el mismo lugar le haría un surco al piso así que decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar, además eso le serviría para encontrar mas salidas de emergencia

Al llegar a una de las primeras filas vio una silueta que le resulto familiar.

- ¿Jun?

ANNA Y NINA WILLIANS

"_Dios, si dice una palabra mas ¡la mato!"_

Anna estuvo todo el camino hablando sin parar y no conforme con eso tenía media hora agobiándola con una interminable cháchara sobre como combinar todo tipo de ropa

- Anna – susurro Nina amenazante – Si vuelves a decir que el negro combina con todo o algo sobre moda, ¡Es mas si vuelves a abrir la boca en lo que resta de noche!... te paso esto por el cuello ¿entiendes?- se subió un poco el chaleco y le enseño una pequeña navaja de aspecto filoso

Anna trago sonoramente y asintió

LEE CHAOLANG

Lee se mordía el labio mientras miraba a cada mujer que le pasaba en frente, había visto dos mujeres muy hermosas que parecían gemelas pero una tenia cara de asesina y la otra ( por el pequeño fragmento de conversación que escucho de sus labios ) era una idiota total y con mujeres así francamente

Por un momento se imagino así mismo teniendo sexo con la castaña y la muy tonta diciendo algo que arruinara el momento justo en el clímax

Luego se imagino con la rubia y ella sosteniendo una navaja mientras le decía que acelerara el ritmo o le cortaba el…

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de tan solo imaginárselo

Había otra, una chica que parecía india, de muy buen cuerpo que le pareció muy linda pero después de verla discutir con un camarero porque según ella el menú debía ser vegetariano aparto la mirada

Sin embargo había una que le parecía sumamente hermosa y equilibrada mentalmente (le vino otra vez la imagen de la rubia con la navaja), sacudo la cabeza y miro nuevamente a la joven, no parecía tener mas de 15 o 16 años, de vez en cuando lo miraba y el aprovechaba para guiñarle el ojo pero ella ni siquiera le sonreía

"_No importa ya caerás… todas lo hacen" _pensó sonriente

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero en ese momento vio que un hombre le tocaba suavemente el hombro y que ella al reconocerlo lo abrazo con fuerza

Lee alzo una ceja molesto

JUN Y LEI

- ¡Lei! – Exclamo Jun muy contenta de ver una cara conocida por fin - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo – le tomo el mentón y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad

- Bueno, es que me llego una carta diciéndome que había sido elegida para participar en un torneo y por la suma que dan al ganador me pareció que podía ser algo de la mafia – contesto sonrojada

- Según lo que averigüe todos aquí recibieron una carta igual, inclusive yo – dijo invitándola, con un gesto a sentarse a su lado – y si, yo tambien sospecho que puede ser algo relacionado con la mafia, la cantidad de dinero es exagerada… Pero por ahora solo queda esperar

HEIHASHI MISHIMA

- Kuma ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – Dijo Heihashi a su guardaespaldas

El oso solo gruño en respuesta

Heihashi asintió y se dirigió al palco seguido del enorme animal, desde allí se dirigiría a la pequeña multitud que se encontraba abajo en el salón

- Buenas noches – dijo por el micrófono alertando a todos de su presencia, la multitud que hasta ahora había estado ruidosa hablando unos con otros se quedo en completo silencio – Soy Heihashi Mishima, el organizador del Tekken. Aunque ustedes se preguntaran en consiste

Hubo un murmullo de afirmación entre los presentes

- Bueno es muy sencillo – continuo impasible – el Tekken es un combate que se va a ir llevando a cabo por periodos, solo los mas fuertes llegaran hasta la final y al ganador se le dará como premio el dinero ya dicho en la carta que recibieron, además de un importante puesto en la _Mishima Saibatzu_… La primera eliminación será mañana muy temprano por lo que tendrán que quedarse aquí, luego de eso pueden ir a sus casas, hasta que se les avise donde y cuando será el próximo combate

Varios se levantaron de sus asientos pidiendo mas explicaciones y los demás los siguieron haciendo multitud de preguntas

Kuma, que hasta ahora se mantenía en un punto discreto en las sombras, se acerco un poco a la luz y lanzo un espelúznate gruñido

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo

- Lo que dije es todo lo que necesitan y todo lo que pienso decir – dijo con una sonrisa cínica – Si aceptan participar, mis hombres los guiaran a sus camarotes – señalo a unos cuantos hombres vestidos con trajes negros (que por cierto aparecieron de la nada) situados a cada lado de las puertas traseras – y si no, espero no verlos mas…. Buenas noches – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marcho seguido de Kuma

Aunque había caras de duda o molestia nada nadie se marcho, en lugar de eso siguieron a los hombres de Heihashi hasta el interior del norme barco

JUN KAZAMA

La habitación estaba en penumbras pero aun así pudo ver que en el inteterior había una televisión y un pequeño reproductor de música, pero no tenia ganas de ver nada y de escuchar música menos

Se sentó en la cama del camarote, mirando hacía la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, aunque la puerta estaba semi cubierta por una cortina pudo ver que era una noche con muchas estrellas

Se acomodo en la cama y trato de dormir, pero no pudo, solo se mantenía en un estado de semi inconciencia mientras en su mente veía a Heihashi arrojando a Kazuya al volcán

Ahora por fin sabía su nombre, apenas lo vio se aterrorizo temiendo que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad pero Heihashi o no la vio o simplemente no la reconoció por lo que se sintió un poco mas tranquila pero esa tranquilidad no lograba llegar a su sueño

Una mano acariciándole la mejilla la saco de su semi- inconciencia obligándola a dar un brinco

- Tranquila Jun – le dijo el extraño tratando de calmarla, era el mismo hombre del rostro cubierto que la había estado observando durante toda la noche

El hombre se quito la mascara con lentitud

- Kazuya – susurro Jun con sorpresa

AL FIN UN REVIEW!!! Muchas gracias The Moonstar9 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Estás vivo?... pero como? - pregunto Jun incorporándose rápidamente

- A mi también me alegra verte - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- No me mal entiendas me alegra mucho verte pero... - lo miro con duda - tienes q entender que me es muy extraño verte vivo después de que ese hombre, Heihashi, te lanzó en ese volcán

-Como sabes eso? - pregunto Kazuya frunciendo el seño

Jun se sonrojo

Después de que el te llevara, los seguí de lejos y... Lo vi - sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas por lo que se apresuró a bajar la mirada para ocultarlo

No sabía que nos habías seguido - dijo tomándole el rostro y limpiandole las lágrimas con el pulgar - debió ser muy difícil

Jun asintio suavemente

Pero como sobreviviste? Era imposible - insistió

Es una historia muy larga... Tal vez algún día te la cuente - le sonrio - pero lo más importante ahora es que no hagas nada que le pueda recordar a mi padre quién eres aunque no creo que...

Tú padre?- pregunto confundida

- Heihashi es mi padre...

Que! Pero como... Sí es tú padre porque te hizo eso... No... No entiendo - Jun parecía horrorizada

Tranquila eso también hace parte de la historia - le dijo con calma - pero lo que te quiero decir es que tratés de no hacerte notar con mi padre como ya sabes el no tiene piedad con nadie, aunque no creo que te recuerde... El sólo recuerda lo que puede serle de provecho

Jun asintio y kazuya se levanto dispuesto a irse pero a mitad de camino de la puerta se paro abruptamente

Por cierto quién era ese hombre que estaba contigo en el salón? - pregunto sin darse la vuelta

Es ... - Jun dudo un momento sí decirle que Leí y ella eran compañeros en la policía pero luego decidió que mejor sería no decirle nada por seguridad - es un amigo

Humm... Adiós - se despidió y salió rápidamente de la habitación

Jun se acosto y está vez pudo dormír sin problemas

A la mañana siguiente una sonora sirena despertó a los concursantes muy temprano y una voz en los altavoces, la de Heihashi, les indicó que se dirigieran al salón de entrenamiento

Ya hay los ordenaron en grupos A B C y D en cada grupo había aproximadamente 15 personas

Las eliminatorias se realizaron sin ningún inconveniente, Jun estaba asombrada por la habilidad de cada uno de los concursantes, pero al final pudo clasificar sin problemas junto con Lei,

se sorprendió cuando vio a las "gemelas" pelear, de la rubia, Nina, podría esperar esa habilidad ya que su rostro denotaba experiencia y gran suficiencia pero de la castaña, Anna, que a simple vista parecía una tonta, jamás, apenas comenzó su pelea su rostro cambio a uno de completa concentración y acabó con su rival en pocos minutos sin que este llegara a tocarla

Heihashi era... Increible nunca había visto a alguien pelear de esa manera

El chico que le guiño el ojo había ido hasta ella y se había presentado, se llamaba Lee, era muy simpático, también muy hábil y sus movimientos precisos

Kazuya, también clasificó era extraordinario tenía una forma de luchar parecida a la de Heihashi y a la vez muy diferente

Los dos "hombres leopardo" King y armor king, eran muy buenos y fuertes

El robot gigante Jack- 2... Bueno no le gustaría enfrentarse a el

El otro cybort, Yoshimitsu, era muy ágil pero le intrigo la espada luminosa que llevaba con sigo, aunque no la uso en sus combates, no se separó de ella ni un segundo

Bruce, Michelle y Kuma también clasificaron cada uno era exelente en su estilo

En la técnica de Wang se podía notar su experiencia y su eficiencia

Law sabía mucho artes marciales y lo demostraba con maestría

Los golpes de Paul era contundentes y peligrosos

%%

- Bien - decía Heihashi después de terminadas las eliminatorias - nosotros somos los que pasamos a la siguiente ronda, se formarán tres grupos de cuatro y uno de cinco

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de sus empleados, este salió corriendo de la habitación y a los pocos segundos regreso con un tarro circular de cristal que contenía varios trozos de papel doblado

Cada uno tomé un papel - ordenó. De uno en un tomaron los pequeños papeles, el último en hacerlo fue Heihashi - ahora ordenence según la letra que tengan

Jun miro su papel tenía una A negra en el

- La A - dijo elevando un poco el tono de su voz, los otros la imitaron y en poco tiempo ya estaba cada quién con su respectivo equipo

Jun quedó junto a Lee, Lei y Kazuya (quién siempre conservaba su máscara y se hacia llamar tahk) en el grupo A

En el B estaban Heihashi, Yoshimitsu, Anna y Armor King

Nina, bruce, Kuma y paul eran el C

Y el D estaba conformado por Wang, King, Jack-2, Law y Michelle

Ahora - continuo impasible - cada grupo será citado individualmente para la próxima eliminatoria, les sugiero que practiquen mucho entre sí y se den tiempo de conocer sus habilidades y debilidades porque serán puestos a prueba junto con su trabajo en equipo... Pueden irse

%%

Entonces vamos a mi casa muñeca - pregunto Lee al salir del barco tomando a Jun por la cintura

- Sueltame!

- No la toques - Dijo Lei enfadado, Kazuya no dijo nada pero tenía los puños fuertemente apretados

- No se alteren - dijo Lee sonriendo - se lo preguntaba a todos

- Sí claro y por eso dijiste "muñeca" verdad? - le corto lei sarcastico

- Eso es porque que la miraba a ella... Además Recuerden lo que dijo Heihashi tenemos que entrenar juntos

Es verdad - Dijo Kazuya

%%

Por otro lado Nina no cabía en sí de la felicidad ¡Por fin se había librado de Anna!... Temporalmente... Pero podría convenser al oso para que la eliminará...

Comenzó a reír malignamente

- He... A Donde vamos a entrenar? - Pregunto Bruce alejándose un poco de ella, Nina lo miro unos segundos y luego se río más fuerte

Nadie respondio

Bruce suspiro, vaya grupo! un rubio que no podía estár 5 minutos sin mirarse en un espejo, un oso y una loca

No importa conozco un lugar - dijo comenzando a caminar

%%

Iremos a mi dojo hay práticaremos - decía Heihashi a Anna, Armor King y Yoshimitsu

Heihashito tú dojo queda muy lejos? - dijo Anna poniendo su dedo índice en una de sus rosadas mejillas

Como... me... Dijiste? - pregunto Heihashi moviendo su ceja como por obra de un tic

Heihashito - respondio como sí fuera lo más obvio del mundo - suena mejor... así como Yoshi - Señaló al hombre de metal, quién abrió la boca incrédulo - y Kini - miro al luchador quién se le callo la mandibula por la sorpresa ¡Kini! ¿¡Era en serio? - pero no me respondiste... tú dojo queda muy lejos?

- Como a una hora - Respondio lentamente, todavía no se recuperaba

Entonces esperenme ya regreso - dijo encaminandose rápidamente hacia los camarotes - Tengo que buscar mis cremas, mis pinturas de uñas, mi máscara facial, mis humectantes, Mi champoo con hidrátante, mi maquillaje, mi...

No alcázaron a escuchar nada más, sólo la vieron desaparecer al doblar en un pasillo

%%

Podemos entrenar en mi academia - propuso King

Law, Jack-2 y Wang asintiero, en cambio Michelle lo miraba fijamente

- Esa máscara no será real verdad? - pregunto con una mirada dura

- Que?

- Que sí No habrás matado a un inocente leopardo sólo para ponertelo como una estúpida máscara verdad?

- Ah... No... es piel sintética - aseguro moviendo sus manos

- Y la de tú amigo? - pregunto aún desconfiada, Jack- 2 soltó una risita

- También...

- Entonces vamos - dijo con una enorme sonrisa


End file.
